


Beginnings and Ends

by HiddenPage



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cornerstone, Flux Buddies, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenPage/pseuds/HiddenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after Kim chases the impostor off and saves Duncan, a spell goes wrong and Kim is hurt in the backlash. Now with a Non-Fluxed seemingly amnesic Kim, Duncan must keep himself safe when someone is out to hurt him. Even if that person is the one he cares about most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings and Ends

It started as many things do when it comes to them, with an explosion. But, was that truly the beginning? Perhaps it had stared with the kidnapping of Duncan the month before. Or maybe it began with the discovery of the secret lab under their old home. Or when she fell from the sky and they met each other for the first time. It could have even began long ago when a young scientist met a dwarf and a space man...

But, in any case it began not with a quiet whisper, but with a boom that shook the walls of the house and made the steam pipes creak. Duncan, lying in a way that looked the opposite from comfortable, His head nearly falling off the hammock along with his right leg, woke in the middle of a loud snore. He blinked, in a state of half awake and half asleep as he glanced at the other bed. Explosions didn't really bother him, he had been around them for as long as he could remember. Kim was already up then. He could vaguely remember her mentioning getting up early to harvest mandrakes before dawn.

He turned over and felt his hand along the floor beneath his hammock for his comm before finding it and putting it on his ear. He stretched reaching for a purple shirt, that he gave a sniff, before shrugging and putting it on.

“That was a big boom Kim, You doing something fun without me?” Duncan asked into his comm. He switched his panama pants with his usual jeans while waiting for a reply. It usually took Kim only a few seconds to start talking about something, which was why it was weird when Duncan received nothing but static.

He pulled on his lab coat and goggles and pulled his comm out to check that it was on and set to the right channel, as he crossed the room to his shoes and socks. The comm was fine, on and powered and connected to Kim's and his private feed. He pulled his shoes and socks on as fast as he could. Grabbing his jet-pack, glider and sword from the nearby chest he practically jumped down the stairs.

He was likely being paranoid. Kim likely had just forgotten to charge her comm, or had accidentally changed it to the wrong feed. But after the impostor last month they were both being a little paranoid and Kim usually was more careful than that.

“Kim everything alright out there?” he called though the comm looking over at her garden. Her noddle bar looked empty and he didn't hear anything from her Botania shack. He quickly strapped his jet-pack on and flew strait up into the air.

There in the distance was a crater where Kim's witchery hut used to be. The crater seemed centered where her runic circle had been.

“KIM!” he shouted over his comm. Still no response. He gritted his teeth and pulled out his glider. He raced and in less than a minute was there landing just outside of the crater. As his feet hit grass and he put away his glider he looked frantically around.

There she was. Right in the middle of the crater, amid the burnt dirt she lay curled together hair covering her face. She wasn't moving. Duncan ran, sliding down the dirt and falling to his knees at her side.

_Please be okay_ , He thought to himself,  _Please Kim you alright, please be alright._ He grabbed he hand to check her pulse,  _If she's this hurt why hasn't she de-spawned and then re-spawned yet?_

He smiled as he felt a pulse and glanced down at her arm with a relived smile on his face, only for it to fall off suddenly as he dropped her arm, his hands badly shacking.

“What did you do Kim?” His hand went back to hers, the contrast vivid. Her flux was gone. There wasn't a single hint of the taint on her arms and hands. Duncan grabbed her shoulders and pulled her over. No flux on her face either, and as he opened her eyelids as carefully as he could, _pupils responding to light,_ her eyes where back to brown instead of the bright purple they had been for so long.

He pulled her up with him, thanking his lucky stars that she was so much smaller than him. He held her as carefully as he could as he adjusted his jet-pack into hover mode. He didn't want to risk using the glider while carrying her. They passed the meteors and landed just outside the Smeltery house and he ran the rest of the way to the living quarters. He set her down into the bright purple bed before rushing back down the stairs and out the door to the Smeltery room room into the computer room.

Typing in to the computer he pulled out a set of healing potions, which he through into his pack before grabbing his Thaumcraft gear, just in case.

“Hello, is any one there?” The voice over the comm made Duncan freeze in place before bursting in action.

“Kim! Are you you okay? I'm on my way up! Just stay still, I have healing potions!” Duncan said as fast as he could, turning from the computer and racing back the their living quarters.

“Okay,” came the confused sounding reply after a few seconds. He once again raised up the stairs to their room, to see Kim sitting up and glancing around. Without a word, mostly because he was out of breathe he handed her a healing potion. She looked at it oddly before taking a sip and blinking in surprise.

“I feel better,” she said almost in surprise before taking another sip. Duncan sighed before falling melodramatically into the bed beside her.

“I have more if you need some,” He stated staring at her face. Her clear non-fluxed face. It had been so long since he had seen her like this. Not since the Tekkit world. Why didn't he tell him she had a idea to cure the flux? He could have been there to help.  
“Where are we?” she asked staring right back at him. Duncan blinked and frowned. What did she mean? They were at there base. Their home.

“What do you mean where are we? We're at home,” He replied her with a frown, “Don't you recognize it?”

She shook her head before wincing and taking another sip of the potion. “I don't recognize anything.” She stated looking strait at him. Duncan paused, what did she mean by-

“But, you know who I am, right?” He asked his voice taking a slight whine that usually made her angry. But Kim, with a frown on her face shook her head no.

If he wasn't already sitting he would have fallen, as he looked at her for any sign that this was just one big practical joke, that she was about to start laughing at him for being gullible.

But, she just stared at him confused.

* * *

  
Not to far away a man walked through a forest, a short woman unconscious over one of his shoulders. He stopped suddenly and glanced around. He knelt to the ground and maneuvered the girl off his shoulder. After setting her down on to the leafy ground in an oddly gentle way, he pulled out a book. Brushing her hair out of her face, he smiled down at her before grasping her hand. With his other hand he turned to a certain page in the book and pressed down on the picture.

Then they were gone.

 

 


End file.
